


Done

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Let's Write Sherlock, Challenge 1.
> 
> Prompt:  
> After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…

John's jaw tightens. The streetlamps they pass illuminate the back of the taxi at regular intervals, lighting up his face and showing his lips pressed together in a thin line.

Sherlock looks at him. "John..."

"No," says John. His jaw tightens further.

Sherlock sighs dramatically. " _John_..."

"No," snaps John. He turns to Sherlock, eyes flashing. "No, Sherlock. I don't care what you have to say." Then John folds his arms and stares out of the window, lips twitching as the taxi turns the corner into Baker Street.

Sherlock sniffs. "Oh, come on," he says. "It wasn..." But the taxi pulls up to the kerb and John jumps out as soon as he can, leaving Sherlock to pay the fare.

By the time Sherlock's made it to the front door, John's already inside and halfway up the stairs.

Sherlock heads up after him. " _John._ "

John's shoulders tense. "No!" He turns around. "No, Sherlock! No! There is no way you get to do that and then act like it's all normal." He glowers as he turns and starts up the stairs again. "You've gone too far, this time, Sherlock. Too far."

Sherlock follows him. "But she..."

John stomps into the flat, slamming the door open. "She is my _girlfriend_ , Sherlock."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitches upwards. "Well. _Was_ your girlfriend."

John makes an exasperated noise as he tugs off his coat. He rounds on Sherlock. "And whose fault was that? You can't just use innocent people as bait for a bloody gang of terrorists! I don't know how you..."

"I'd hardly call her innocent, John. Not if you consider the..."

"No," says John. "No." He takes a step back. "I've had enough." He waves a hand. "I've had enough of this. Enough of everything." He pushes past Sherlock and storms up the stairs to his room. "Enough of _you_. I'm done, Sherlock. Done."

"John?" Sherlock calls after him. "John!" But the only reply he gets is the sound of John's bedroom door slamming closed.


End file.
